Today, the Plasma technology makes possible to achieve flat colour panel of large size (out of the CRT limitations) and with very limited depth without any viewing angle constraints. Like CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) technology, PDP is a technology that generates its own light. In the same way, both technologies use a power management (or brightness regulation) circuit which allows a higher peak white brightness value than a full white value.
The CRT screens use a so called ABL (for Average Beam-current Limiter) circuit, which is implemented by analog means usually in the video controller, and which decreases video gain as a function of average luminance usually measured over an RC stage.
The plasma display panels use a so called APL (for Average Power Level) control circuit that generates less or more sustain pulses as a function of the average power level of the displayed picture. The APL control starts from the reflection that for larger peak white luminance values in plasma displays more sustain pulses are necessarily required. On the other hand, more sustain pulses correspond also to a higher power consumption of the PDP. Thus the solution is a control method which generates more or less sustain pulses as a function of the average picture power, i.e. it switches between different modes with different power levels. Such an APL control circuit is described in the international patent application WO 00/46782. For pictures having relatively low picture power, i.e. a lot of pixels with relatively low luminance value, a mode will be selected which uses a high number of sustain pulses to create the different video levels because the overall power consumption will be limited due to a great amount of pixels with low luminance value. For pictures having relatively high picture power, i. e. a lot of pixels with relatively high luminance value, a mode will be selected which uses a low number of sustain pulses to create the different video levels because the overall power consumption will be high due to a great amount of pixels with high luminance value. Thus, a plurality of power level modes can be defined for a good management of the power consumption.
The APL control is implemented as follows: first the average video level of the input signal after de-gamma is computed. This value is a good estimation of the total luminance power required for reproducing the input picture. Secondly, by means of a look-up table, the total number of sustain pulses that can be generated for the input picture to keep the power consumption in an authorized range is determined and a corresponding subfield organization is simultaneously selected. As described in the international patent application WO 00/46782, the sub-field organizations can vary in respect to one or more of the following characteristics:                the number of sustain pulses;        the number of sub-fields;        the sub-field positioning.        
This solution is optimized for a given frame frequency. Indeed, the input frame frequency is usually constant but it can change if the panel is connected to a non-standard video source, for instance a video cassette recorder in trick mode. It is the same when the panel is connected to a computer. For some graphic cards, the frequency can deviate considerably from the nominal frequency. So it makes difficult to track a range of frame frequencies, without undesired effects like overloading the power supply, or reducing the panel peak white and full white values.